Toshinori Yagi
|romaji= Yagi Toshinori |alias= |epithet= |birthday= June 10 |age= |gender= Male |height= 220 cm (7'2") (Muscle Form) |weight= 255 kg (562.2 lbs) (Muscle Form) |hair= Blond |eye= Blue |bloodtype= A |quirk= Quirkless (Originally & Currently) One For All (Formerly) |status= Alive |birthplace= |occupation= Pro Hero (Formerly) Teacher |affiliation= U.A. High School |fightingstyle = Close Combat |teams= Hideout Raid Team |debut= Chapter 1 |debutanime= Episode 1 |voice= (Vomic) (Anime) |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Yagi Toshinori}}, more commonly known by his hero name, , is the tritagonist of My Hero Academia. All Might is the former No. 1 Hero who bore the title of the world's . He teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A. High School. All Might was the eighth holder of the One For All Quirk after receiving it from Nana Shimura. He has since passed the torch to Izuku Midoriya, whom he is grooming to be his successor. After using up all the embers of One for All to defeat All For One, All Might retired and ended his era as the world's greatest hero. Appearance In his empowered form, Toshinori is a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique, his design resembling a typical western comic book superhero. He has short blond hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly to each side, which often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his bright blue eyes. Toshinori's Golden Age hero costume consisted of a skin-tight blue bodysuit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y", designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from his chest to his back shoulders, the lines trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the side that ran from the atop his torso before ending around his back, over which was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches lined with red covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs, and he wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists, and had spiked fins on the sides of his arms, his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents. In his "true form", after sustaining permanent damage from All for One, Toshinori's declining health reduced him to a very skinny man with sharp, angular features and long limbs, his neck long and his eyebrows absent. He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, and it is not uncommon for him to spout blood from his mouth when excited or surprised. He typically wears baggy clothing to accommodate the change in body mass between forms, but after the end of Toshinori's tenure as a hero, he starts wearing clothes that fit him in his true form, as he no longer needs big clothes that fit his muscle form. In his early career, Toshinori was a lean but fit young man. In his empowered form, his facial features were noticeably softer. In both his normal and empowered form, he did not have shadowed eyes on his face, completely showing his white sclerae while retaining the deep blue irises of his eyes, possibly showing how he was not a shell of his former self. Gallery All Might manga.png|All Might in the manga. Toshinori manga.png|Toshinori's true form in the manga. Toshinori Yagi youth.png|Toshinori in his young age. Young All Might profile.png|Young All Might as he appears in Two Heroes. Toshinori Yagi Profile.png|A sketch of All Might. Personality All Might's hero persona appears to be derived from comic book superhero stereotypes: colorful and filled with dramatic flair. Always sporting a giant smile, All Might shows a bright, borderline obnoxious, can-do attitude that is said to inspire others as well as help them feel safe and hopeful. He is extremely friendly and amicable due to his popularity and years in the spotlight, always taking his time to interact with fans. Once All Might reverts to his true form, however, he becomes less energetic and more serious, generally taking a milder stance so as to not attract much attention to himself, in direct contrast to the grandiosity of his hero identity. In this form, he frequently vomits blood as an indicator of his fragile health, although it might happen if he gets surprised or amused enough too. Two personality traits that seem to be always present on him, regardless of which form All Might is currently taking, are his optimism and oafishness. Since his young days, All Might had always carried a single, yet burdensome goal in his mind: to become a pillar of hope that people could always rely upon during harsh times. Indeed, after obtaining One For All from his master, Nana Shimura, as well as inheriting her habit of smiling at all times, All Might rose to become not only a hero, but a legend, no thanks to his seemingly endless competency and charisma. No matter who or what he faced, All Might would stand up triumphantly in the end every time, inspiring the world and sending fear to the hearts of villains everywhere. Unfortunately for All Might, injuries inflicted on his body were starting to take a toll on him. Despite the concern and warnings from some of his close associates, All Might's determination to preserve society from evil prevented him from relinquishing his role as the Symbol of Peace. His smile, once a gesture that served to calm others, started becoming more of a way for All Might to hide his fears and insecurities from the general population. As time passed, All Might began to forget some of the basic principles of heroism, until Izuku Midoriya, in a brave attempt to save a classmate from a villain attack despite his lack of power, rekindled his heroic spirit and taught him that something can always be done to fight injustice. Izuku has compared All Might's personality to their mentor Gran Torino, since both of them apparently play dumb often. All Might is actually more intelligent and perceptive than his campy image would suggest, even though he is still outsmarted by his students sometimes. He struggles both as a teacher for Class 1-A and mentor to Izuku due to his lack of teaching experience, requiring scripts in order to convey his lessons. All Might's fellow teacher, Shota Aizawa, calls him an idiot on occasion because of this while Gran Torino believes that all his strength and fame has not translated well into instructing or training others, especially as he never struggled to learn about One For All in the first place. All Might always prioritizes the lives of others over his own, considering them his responsibility be them civilians or other heroes. Still, All Might is deeply aware that saving everybody in the world is an impossible task, but he always does his best or even beyond that to minimize as many casualties as possible. While All Might is seen smiling, laughing, and being cheerful most of the time, he is extremely protective of his students, showing a very rare instance of rage if they're in danger. He is willing to go above his limits for their safety, making sure to alleviate their worries through his trademark smile. All Might has a fatherly attitude towards his students (his successor Izuku, in particular) and takes pride in helping their development as future heroes, being quick to give encouraging advice and celebrate their accomplishments, but he's also not afraid of pushing them further, even if he ends up going a bit too far. All Might has the habit of adding to the surname of his students whenever he is speaking out loud or thinking to himself (ex. "Young Midoriya"). Abilities Overall Abilities: All Might was recognized as the strongest hero in the world. He was the "Symbol of Peace" and such deterrent against crime that villains were largely discouraged by his presence in society. He was able to defeat All For One, a dangerous supervillain who once ruled all of Japan ages ago, and is revered as Japan’s most powerful villain, twice; he was the only user of One For All who was able to win against him. Despite winning, All Might suffered a gruesome injury at the hands of All For One that limited his maximum power output going forward. Even after his Quirk's power was constrained by his injuries, All Might's strength and speed were unmatched though he was only able to manifest it for a limited time period. This time limit got shorter and shorter after he passed his Quirk onto Izuku. Even so, All Might could still defeat villains on his own that groups of normal Pro-Heroes struggled against. By pushing his power beyond its reasonable limits, All Might defeated Nomu, who was created specifically to kill him, with over three hundred blows. Izuku and Katsuki, who are among Class 1-A's elites, were completely dominated by All Might in their fight. All Might wore high-density weights during this battle and was still more than strong and fast enough to effortlessly overpower his two young proteges. Forced to once again break the limiter placed on his Quirk, All Might defeated All For One by using up his remaining power. It should be noted that, even though he is unable to keep his Hero form for more than an instant after his final battle with All for One, All Might still keeps a keen intuition and sharp reflexes, which helped him hone his skills as a hero ever since he acquired his powers. This is shown in his observations regarding Izuku's use of One For All, and the fact that he was capable of catching one of Mei Hatsume's "babies" coming in from behind with minimal effort in his true form. Despite his physique in his true form, he is actually quite physically able. Indomitable Spirit: All Might's will is clear in almost all of his actions as a Hero. He is known for saving people with a smile and his catchphrase "I am here", two facets of him being the Symbol of Peace. The most prominent featuring of All Might's willpower was during his final showdown with All For One. Worn out of his muscle form and faced with certain defeat at the hands of a virtually unscathed All For One, All Might was still able to channel what was left of One For All to defeat All For One in a single strike. Indeed, one of All for One's primary strategies in their fight was to try to wear down All Might psychologically, albeit to no avail. Former Quirk : Inherited from Nana Shimura, All Might's Quirk gave him access to nearly unlimited, stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, All Might had superhuman strength, speed, agility as well as invulnerability. All Might was so proficient with One For All that he was widely known as the world's most powerful person. *'Immense Strength': All MIght's most distinguishable trait was his boundless levels of super strength. A single punch from All Might could not only defeat a villain but completely change the weather subsequently. It also has the power to completely destroy several city blocks from the wind pressure it creates. Despite becoming severely weakened since first meeting Izuku, All Might's pure overwhelming strength is still comparable to that of a nuclear device. He quite literally beat the Shock Absorption out of Nomu, forced Deku and Bakugo to flee rather than continue fighting him head-on, and clashed with All For One's attacks and cancel out their highly destructive power with brute strength alone. *'Immense Speed': In conjunction with his immense level of physical strength, All Might possesses an equally impressive amount of speed. When he arrived at the U.S.J, All Might moved a remarkable distance from the gate and simultaneously incapacitated villains in the blink of an eye. Tomura even says that he was completely unable to track his movements despite the latter being slower than he once was. He was also able to travel over five kilometers from the bar the League of Villains was in towards the hideout where All For One was in about thirty seconds. However, according to All For One, this was actually much slower than what All Might was capable of in his prime. *'Immense Durability': All Might had extreme durability, almost to the point of being completely invulnerable to attacks. He sustained no life-threatening damage from his battle with Nomu and took point blank, unrestrained explosions from Katsuki without so much as slowing down at all. All Might was even able to survive All For One's blast wave attack, a move that can cause city-wide catastrophic damage, and emerged unharmed with only some minor scratches. *'Immense Stamina': In his prime years, it was noticed that All Might has never been shown to be tired even when fighting against multiple villains. Even when unleashing a punch that is far more powerful enough to destroys several cities, All Might has shown no signs of fatigue. The only time that All Might was shown to be panting and out of breath was against All For One and Nomu, and that was only due to the injury he got from the former six years prior that also limited All Might from using the maximum output of One For All. Super Moves thumb|220px|Detroit Smash * : All Might attacks with a frontal somersault leading into a downward punch. This move was first used against a villain while he was studying abroad the United States. * : All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. This move is first used against Tomura Shigaraki, but it is intercepted by Nomu, who withstood the full force of the attack, seemingly unharmed. * : All Might performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch. The punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to clear the weather. This move is first used to save Izuku and Katsuki Bakugo from the Sludge Villain. ** : All Might and Izuku use One For All at 100% and combine their Detroit Smash attacks to create a smash more powerful than anything they can accomplish alone. First used this move to defeat Wolfram. * : All Might runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hits the enemy on the head while running past them. This move is first used against Trapezius Head Gear. * : While throwing a punch, All Might rotates his arm to create a tornado. This move is first used to destroy a swarm of two hundred Mini-Bombers. * : All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. This move is first used to propel himself at Izuku. * : All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. This move is first used against Nomu however it was named during the Kamino ward incident. * : All Might throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends most things flying away. This move is first used to save Izuku from the Sludge Villain. * : All Might's final and strongest move. Using the last remnants of One For All left in him, All Might delivers a massive punch with enough force to reverberate shockwaves. This unstoppable attack was used to defeat All For One and marked the end of his hero career. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Some of All Might's early designs had him as an older, more experienced figure. He also had less of a role in the story, being just a veteran hero who would encourage the main character to try to become a hero even if he didn't have a Quirk, instead of a recurring mentor figure. **All Might's preliminary designs were also deemed "lame" by Horikoshi's editors, prompting him to make All Might more imposing and slightly younger-looking. *All Might's real name contains the kanji for , , , and . *All Might likes movies. *All Might's phone is red. *All Might's hero agency is located somewhere in Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo. *All Might's signature moves are named after states and cities in the United States, with his ultimate move being called United States of Smash. **In addition, his costume colors are also based off the United States' flag colors. *All Might's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **All Might ranked 5th, which made All Might the most popular Pro Hero and U.A. teacher in My Hero Academia until he was superseded by Shota Aizawa. **All Might ranked 6th in the Second Popularity Poll. *The anime mistakenly depicts All Might's scar on the left side of his stomach, rather than the left side of his chest, as it is in the manga. Quotes *''"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" *"I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me." *"I cannot simply say 'you can become a hero even without power." *"I really am pathetic. Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice! Pros are always risking their lives!" *"You can become a hero!" *"You're next."'' References Site Navigation de:Toshinori Yagi es:Toshinori Yagi fr:Toshinori Yagi it:Toshinori Yagi ja:オールマイト ko:올마이트 pl:Toshinori Yagi pt-br:Toshinori Yagi ru:Тошинори Яги Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:One For All Wielders Category:Emitters Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Final Exams Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Hero Teachers Category:Hideout Raid Team Category:Quirkless Category:Retired